


Hand-Kissing and its Consequence

by Mifrandir



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: All Hail King Vortigern, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 亞瑟親吻他垂死的叔叔時，沒有想過會引發這樣的後果。





	Hand-Kissing and its Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> 很ㄎ一ㄤ，就是這麼ㄎ一ㄤ。  
> 順帶一提這腦洞還是在大白天的上班時間開的，不要問我嗑了什麼(掩面

一度看來堅不可摧的祭壇在沃蒂根身下斷成兩截，他躺在巫師塔所剩無幾的殘骸裡，畢生的渴望及心血塌陷成他身下的土石堆。他的姪子，英格蘭即將迎來的王，跪在他身旁說了些什麼，聲音像他們身旁散落的砂塵般四散。沃蒂根的意識逐漸碎落，此時一抹粗糙柔軟的觸感掠過他的指背。

他的念頭甚至尚未成形，體內殘餘的魔法已經搶先他的意志行動。

水甩上他的臉，像個濕冷凌厲的巴掌。冷涼液體漫進鼻腔，氣管反射性地收縮，嗆咳之間鮮辣空氣刮痛他的喉嚨，沃蒂岡猛地睜開眼睛，被自己還活著的事實嚇了一跳。

「看到你還活著真好，叔叔。」

沃蒂根循聲望去，看見他的姪子一身淨朗白衣，光線從欄杆縫隙穿進石室，照亮他半張臉上的煩悶疲憊。沃蒂根眨了幾下眼，視線逐漸聚焦。他張大嘴，一開始只有空氣刮擦喉管的嘶嘶聲，接著他終於像咳出濃痰一般地咳出粗啞笑聲。

亞瑟一言不發地等他笑完。

「我必須說，」他的聲音嘶啞，喉頭泛起一股惡作劇得逞的腥甜。「我沒想到效果會這麼好。」

「我問魔法師發生了什麼事，她告訴我這是很簡單的淫慾魔法。我現在腦子裡只有誰，就是誰對我下了咒。」

沃蒂岡的笑意更加張狂。「那她有沒有告訴你接下來會發生的事？」他意有所指地垂下睫毛，瞥了眼姪子繃緊的襠部，不懷好意地咧開嘴。「 在這之後？ 」

「我問她該怎麼解決。」

這讓沃蒂根更加樂不可支。「她說什麼？」他明知故問。

「 跟我想得差不多。」亞瑟聳肩，「我又問了她一遍 ，她才告訴我。我說，『萬一下咒者已經死了呢？』她說，『你只好祈禱他的屍體還在了。』」

沃蒂根笑得喉頭發痛。眼淚朦朧了他的視線，讓他一時沒發現亞瑟正在移動，直到大掌按上他的胸口。他的笑聲嘎然而止。

「讓我告訴你一個故事，沃蒂根叔叔。」亞瑟揪住他胸前的衣料用力一扯，破損滲水的布料頓時裂到腰際，暴露出底下一線蒼白肌理。沃蒂根嘴角殘留的最後一點笑意消失無蹤，一抹驚惶掠過他睜大的綠眼睛。

「幾年前有個傢伙，」唰，亞瑟撕開他的上衣，上好綢緞被撕裂的聲音清脆得像琴弦。「就是那種覺得老子有錢、整個倫丁尼姆隨我橫著走的那種傢伙－－來我的妓院光顧。」他的手緩緩滑過沃蒂根裸露出來的胸腹，彷彿發現新玩具的男孩，帶繭指腹擦過的地方有微弱癢麻鑽進肌膚底下，沃蒂根張開嘴，口腔卻乾得發不出聲音。「他叫了一個女孩，又叫了一個，所有女孩都換過一輪後他宣稱沒一個能讓他硬起來，這樣他光顧妓院有個屁用？」他的手指停在沃蒂根的胸骨下方，感覺那處肌膚掠過一陣幾不可查的顫抖。「他拒絕付錢，我不可能讓這種事在眼皮底下發生。你知道後來怎麼了嗎？」亞瑟直視那雙綠眼睛，其中益發濃烈的驚慌讓他咧開意有所指的笑。「我發現他根本不喜歡女孩。」亞瑟俐落地抽掉沃蒂根的皮帶，手往兩側施力，長褲應聲裂開。「事情是這樣的，我親愛的叔叔：一，沒人可以威脅我；二，我男女都操。」

「你真的要操你手無寸鐵的叔叔？」

亞瑟的語氣十足無辜。「我也不想，是你逼我的，我才不想七孔流血而死，還帶著硬梆梆的老二 。」他將沃蒂根翻過身，分開他的腿，像是想起什麼似地添上一句：「我是妓院長大的，叔叔，不用擔心，我知道該怎麼做。」

沃蒂根死死盯著面前的石牆，貼著臉頰的冰涼石板不一會就被他的體溫烘暖了。石室陰涼的空氣裡瀰漫著香料油脂的氣味，他的姪子裹著油液的手指探進他身後緊澀的穴口，一吋一吋往深處摸索。沃蒂根吐出一口顫抖的氣，渾身的毛孔都醒了過來，隨著體內掀起的刺激顫抖。擴張的動作粗魯而潦草，沃蒂根正想張嘴諷刺這就是出身妓院的水平時亞瑟的指尖輾過他的敏感點，他張大了嘴卻叫不出聲，只擠出半個悶哼。亞瑟一定察覺了他的動靜，因為他加了一根手指，很快地加上第三根。沃蒂根聽見褲頭解開的聲音，他徒勞地閉上眼，又猛然彈開：灼燙飽滿的東西抵住他身後的穴口，他寧死也不想叫出聲，但亞瑟一挺腰，沃蒂根感覺像是被火裡拿出來的鐵棍捅穿了，他嘶啞的低吼迴盪在囚室內，全身肌肉因抗拒異物入侵而收緊，冷汗冒出他的皮膚。他聽見亞瑟低聲咒罵，接著厚實胸膛貼上他不住顫抖的背脊，濕熱吮吻落上他的頸根與肩膀，灼燙掌心裹住他半軟的性器，沃蒂根驚喘出聲。他一直半張著嘴，就算他試圖闔上，緊接著就會因為需要空氣或喊叫被迫再次張開。亞瑟雙手扣住他的胯骨，像頭發情的雄獅般將灼熱如鐵的粗壯性器反覆操進他的身體。他居然真的在亞瑟的操弄下興奮起來：乳尖硬挺，前液滴滴答答地流，大腿因快感而緊繃。緋紅濕糊的臉孔沾滿溢出的淚水跟唾液。沃蒂根驚嚇不已。

「這就對了，叔叔，放鬆....」亞瑟低語。沃蒂根的身體被他操開了，濕熱柔軟的內壁收縮夾擠莖柱，交合處在抽插之間流出黏糊糊的體液。亞瑟扣住對方的大腿跟腰，猛然使力將沃蒂根往後抱起。沃蒂根聽見自己碎不成聲的叫喊，本能地試圖攏起腿，但亞瑟牢牢卡在他的雙膝之間。他的姪子從後方握住他的一邊膝蓋往後拉，直到沃蒂根的大腿疊上自己的。沃蒂根被拖住大腿的力道往後帶，整個人坐在亞瑟賁張的性器上，只有一側膝蓋勉強著地，他掙扎著維持重心，此時亞瑟從下方重重一頂，將哀鳴撞出他的嘴。沃蒂根的視野邊緣不住閃爍，亞瑟插得太深太狠，他真的覺得自己會被活生生地鑿穿。

濕潤，緊繃，喘息，喊叫。亞瑟濕熱的嘴啃咬他的頸側，手恣意撫摸胸腹沁出汗水的肌膚。每次沃蒂根稍微往前滑就會立刻被亞瑟拉回、身體被由下而上重重貫穿。「嗚……不……」他的咬破了嘴唇，嘴裡都是血的鹹腥，但他非得咬住什麼來堵住不斷流洩的呻吟。他的姪子彷彿看穿他的意圖，兩根忝不知恥的手指硬是伸進他的嘴，逗弄他的舌頭。沃蒂根射了一次又一次，直到他的囊袋裡什麼也不剩。在餘韻尚未褪去、身體依舊敏感時又被反覆刺激，感覺就像有人拿著燒紅的九尾鞭抽打他赤裸的身體。

亞瑟終於射了，伴隨一聲低吼釋放在他叔叔的腸道裡。他粗喘，心跳震耳欲聾，覺得體內熊熊焚燒的火焰終於冷卻下來。他鬆開手臂，沃蒂根失去意識的身體立刻往前傾倒，撞擊石板發出悶聲。等亞瑟回過神時，他伸出的手指正擱在沃蒂根鼻下，並因為游絲般的氣息鬆了口氣－－這反應讓亞瑟嚇了一跳。

麻煩解除了，他卻不太希望這個人死了。這是怎麼回事？年輕的王翻下石板床，一邊套上長褲一邊覺得困惑。他鎖上牢房，看了床上動也不動的沃蒂根最後一眼，轉身離去。

在他高潮後飄飄然的腦袋裡，亞瑟不想對自己承認：他想回來。

 

 


End file.
